Le Prix à Payer
by YokoT
Summary: AU. Traduction d'une fic d'Icka M.Chif. Il y a un prix à payer pour tout et pour tous. C'est ce que découvre nos détectives et voleur préférés.
1. Chapter 1

**Le prix à payer : pour la liberté **

**partie 1**

Auteur : Icka M. Chif

Traductrice : YokoT

Disclaimer : La fic ne m'appartient pas et les personnages qu'elle met en scène non plus.

Merci à mes béta-lecteurs, Dagron et Néo.

Contrairement aux autres fics que j'ai traduis, celle-ci comporte plusieurs volets.

AU. Point de vue d'Heiji

"Kudo Shinichi est recherché pour le meurtre de Hanashika Ta-" Il regarda Agasa-hakase() éteindre la télévision avec un clic coléreux de la télécommande. La nouvelle était sur tous les médias depuis les deux dernières heures et il en avait déjà assez, probablement autant que le vieux scientifique.

Kudo accusé de meurtre. Vraiment. C'était aussi improbable qu'impossible. Kudo, ou plutôt Edogawa, était à l'école à ce moment là. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que ça arrive.

Et c'était à lui de découvrir ce qui s'était passé.

"Ce n'est pas lui du tout qui a fait ça, vous savez." Affirma une voix tombant du ciel. Cela les fit sursauter. Le bienveillant professeur en fit presque tomber le bécher qu'il portait. La silhouette en blanc gloussa, se glissa dans la pièce depuis son perchoir sur l'appui de fenêtre, et la ferma derrière lui avec l'aisance de l'habitude.

"Ne me fais pas sursauter comme ça, Kid-kun!" Le réprimanda Agasa-hakase."C'aurait pu être quelque chose de très instable et 'BOUM'! Tout explose."

Kid the Phantom Thief (), le kaitou() nimbé de lune lui-même, eut l'air amusé. " Je l'aurais rattrapé avant qu'il ne touche le sol, Agasa-hakase." Le rassura-t-il." Quoique..."Ajouta-t-il d'un ton pensif. "Ca aurait correspondu au personnage."

Agasa-hakase menaça par jeu de le frapper avec le bécher, faisant rire le voleur qui leva les mains dans un geste apaisant. Il se comportait comme un enfant près de son oncle favori. Et c'était bien l'image que présentait le scientifique qui gloussait et tentait vainement de dissimuler un sourire derrière sa moustache."Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes à ma fenêtre ce soir, Kid-kun? Je n'ai pas encore de nouveau jouet prêt pour toi."

"Comment?" Le Kid examina le laboratoire, manipulant les différents objets comme si il cherchait une distraction." Je ne peux pas rendre visite à un vieil ami de la famille?"

Le scientifique haussa un sourcil." Mais si.Mais que disais-tu quand tu m'as fait sursauter? 'Ce n'est pas lui qui a fait ça, vous savez.'?"

"Il n'a rien fait." Approuva le voleur. L'amusement disparut de son visage remplacé par un masque inexpressif qui ne cachait pas la surprenante fureur contenue dans ses yeux indigo. "J'ai tout vu. C'est quelqu'un qui a utilisé les méthodes de mon père pour ressembler à Kudo."

"Ah." Le scientifique hocha la tête. "Et tu sais qui a fait ça?"

"J'ai vu son visage."Répondit évasivement le voleur.

"Assez bien pour le r'connaître plus tard?"

Heiji Hattori se retrouva alors brusquement en train de regarder le canon d'un pistolet à cartes. Il leva lentement les mains, une goutte de sueur glissant à l'arrière de sa nuque. Ce n'était probablement pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire se complimenta-il mentalement.

Le Kid resta immobile un moment, puis doucement, remit l'arme à sa place initiale avec la même rapidité. "Désolé."S'excusa le voleur avec un ton et une expression complètement neutres. "Je suis un peu nerveux en ce moment."

"Ca s'comprend." Approuva le détective du Kansai, tout en s'écartant du montant de la porte sur lequel il s'appuyait, pour entrer dans la pièce. Voir quelqu'un se faire tuer avait cet effet sur les gens, et surprendre un voleur nerveux n'était probablement pas une de ses meilleures idées. Il n'y avait aucun rapport connu mentionnant que le Kid ait blessé quelqu'un auparavant, mais Heiji n'allait pas tenter le diable.

Sentant l'hostilité sous-jacente, Agasa-hakase s'effaça en arrière-plan.

"Comment va la crevette?" S'enquit le Kid.

Un des sourcils d'Heiji se souleva à cette question. Kudo s'était plaint dans le passé que le Kid sache son identité réelle, mais il ne l'avait pas complètement cru.

" 'Neechan' l'utilise en c' moment comme nounours. En partie pour s' réconforter, en partie pour qu'il cesse d' hurler sur les journalistes qui s' présentent à leur porte. Il commençait à vouloir utiliser des ballons de football. "

Un sourire de fierté naquit sur le visage du voleur. "C'est bien de lui."

"T'as dit qu' t'avais vu c' qui s'était passé?" L'interrogea Heiji, revenant au sujet d'origine.

Le sourire s'effaça du nouveau du visage du Kid et fut remplacé par une expression prudente. "En effet."

"Alors on peut disculper Kudo!" Il rayonnait. "Tout ce que nous avons à faire..."

"Oh, oh, oh." Le voleur leva les mains pour calmer le détective adolescent. "Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, 'Police' et 'Phantom Thief' ne font PAS bon ménage. J'ai beau apprécier beaucoup le Sherlock Holmes moderne, je n'irais -nulle part- à proximité des flics."

Heiji le regarda de travers, très mécontent de cette annonce. Il y avait aussi quelque chose de bizarre dans cette déclaration qui fit tinter en lui une sonnette d'alarme.

Agasa-hakase s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant ainsi l'attention des deux adolescents. "Kid-kun, voudrais-tu t'asseoir avec Heiji-kun et expliquer ce qui s'est passé depuis le début, s'il te plaît?"Demanda-t-il avec amabilité, en leur désignant des tabourets de laboratoire. Heiji sentit que la demande du professeur avait un autre but. " Pendant ce temps, je vais nous faire du chocolat chaud."

Le voleur regarda le professeur d'un air incrédule.

"Juste la façon dont tu as été impliqué dans la situation actuelle de Shinichi-kun, si tu préfères. Je pense qu'il trouvera ça vraiment très utile pour l'une des ses affaires." Assura Agasa-hakase. "Tu n'as pas besoin de lui dire comment tu es devenu le Kid, si tu ne le souhaites pas."

Le Kid haussa les épaules. "C'est votre tête."

"Maa, maa..." Agasa-hakase eut un geste rassurant. "Heiji-kun, n'arrête pas Kid-kun tant qu'il est mon invité; Kid-kun, soit gentil avec Heiji- kun." Là-dessus, il s'esquiva par la porte en la refermant derrière lui.

"Je suis toujours gentil." grommela le Kid en se perchant au-dessus d'une paillasse. Celle-ci se trouvait très à propos dans une zone d'ombre, qui aidait à dissimuler les traits qui ne l'étaient pas par le chapeau et le monocle. " Et il vaudrait mieux qu'il y ait des chamallows!"

Heiji grogna en attrapant un des sièges d'ordinateur de la pièce et le retourna pour s'asseoir à califourchon dessus. Des chamallows. Bien sûr. Si un coup monté pour faire accuser Kudo de meurtre était déjà bizarre, Agasa-hakase et le Kid l'étaient certainement plus. "Très bien, comment êtes-vous devenus d'aussi bons amis, Agasa-hakase et toi?"

"C'est une longue histoire." Le Kid tourna la main et une petite balle ronde en cristal de la taille d'une balle de tennis apparut. Il joua avec presque négligemment, faisant rouler la balle autour de ses mains, et entre ses doigts; en ayant l'air de défier la gravité et les lois de la physique. "Qui peut-être résumée ainsi."

Le détective d'Osaka hocha la tête, un froncement de sourcils sur le visage pendant qu'il allongeait les jambes et s'installait confortablement.

"Agasa-hakase connaît le Kid depuis plus longtemps que ce que tu dois penser. "Commença le Kid. La sphère transparente volait d'une main à l'autre comme une gouttelette d'eau cristalline. "Il échangeait des gadgets contre des informations et de l'aide ; un peu comme avec Kudo maintenant. Rien d'illégal, bien sûr. Donc quand Kudo a eu son ahem petit problème, il s'est naturellement tourné vers moi pour avoir de l'aide. "

"Pourquoi ? "S'enquit Heiji avec suspicion.

Un œil d'un bleu céruléen profond jeta un regard furtif sous le bord du chapeau blanc. "Tu ne penses quand même pas que la paperasse permettant à 'Edogawa Conan' d'aller à l'école et de vivre comme un membre normal de la société, est apparue par magie, non ?"

"Euh…" Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça.

Le voleur pouffa. "Faire de faux documents n'est pas ma spécialité, bien sûr. J'ai fini par devoir jeter un coup d'œil discret dans les dossiers de Kudo pour être sûr de les avoir faits correctement. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert quelque chose de bizarre, et je pense que c'est ça qu'Agasa-hakase veut que tu saches. Quelques uns des documents de Kudo étaient incomplets. Rien de très important : l'hôpital où il est supposé être né n'a pas de dossier sur lui ; il n'y a aucune preuve physique qu'il soit né, des choses comme ça. En faisant un peu plus d'investigations, j'ai trouvé deux autres personnes qui ont des documents similaires. "

Heiji fronça les sourcils, la sonnette d'alarme s'éteignant dans sa tête. "Trois. "

"Hmm ?"

"Y a en tout quatre personnes. " Expliqua-t-il. "T'en as manqué un. "

Le Kid lui jeta un regard malin qui mit décidément mal à l'aise le détective d'Osaka. "Continue ton histoire. "Grogna-t-il, tout en étrécissant les yeux pour le foudroyer du regard.

Le Kid haussa les épaules. "Il n'y a pas grand chose à ajouter. J'ai fait les faux et gardé un oeil depuis lors sur ceux que j'ai découvert."

"Et ça a à voir avec le problème de Kudo... de quelle façon?"

"Il n'y a aucun rapport." Confirma Agasa-hakase en rapportant trois tasses de chocolat chaud fumantes et une assiette de brownies. "Mais à moins que je ne rate quelque chose, c'est très semblable à une autre histoire, ne Heiji-kun?"

Une expression très menaçante apparut sur les traits d'Heiji. Comme d'habitude. Il avait seulement parlé au scientifique d'une affaire privée sur laquelle il aboutissait dans une complète et totale impasse. Agasa-hakase recueillait de temps en temps, au hasard, des informations qui se révélaient utiles; et il avait promis de partager toutes les informations de son côté. Mais ce n'était pas ça du tout qu'il avait en tête quand il avait demandé de l'aide. "Vous v'lez dire qu'il sait..."

"Des fragments, qu'il a découvert par lui-même."Agasa-hakase sourit dans sa moustache une fois de plus en tendant le plateau au voleur. La balle de cristal disparut pendant que le Kid jetait un coup d'oeil à ce qui lui était proposé; puis il attrapa un mug de chocolat chaud fumant.

"Haibara n'a pas fait les brownies, hein?" S'inquiéta-t-il. 

"Non, c'est Ran-kun." Le rassura le scientifique. "Je les ai cachés à Aï-kun cet après-midi; donc inutile t'inquiéter à ce sujet. Mais j'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons plus de chamallows. Elle surveille de nouveau mon alimentation."

Le Kid rit et prit avec avidité un des gros brownies. Souriant comme un enfant à qui on a offert la lune, il trempa le gâteau dans le chocolat chaud; puis en avala un bout.

Agasa-hakase gloussa en présentant le plateau à Heiji. Il chuchota : "Il n'aime pas l'admettre, mais il a une faiblesse pour le chocolat. Cela lui a déjà posé quelques problèmes. " Il ressemblait encore plus à un oncle gâteau. "Aï-kun a déjà dissimulé quelques mauvaises surprises dans les sucreries. "

"Ah. " Heiji hocha la tête, un peu désorienté. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr que s'asseoir et partager une collation avec un voleur (qu'il aurait dû arrêter, il le savait) était la chose à faire. Mais il était tout à fait certain qu'il aurait pu faire bien pire.

"Pourquoi vouliez-vous que je lui parle de ça ? "Interrogea Kid avec méfiance. Il semblait toute fois plus à l'aise que ce qui était permis, en dévorant ce qui lui était offert.

"Heiji-kun a des informations sur ce mystère particulier, qui pourraient t'être utiles. "Le professeur, habituellement perdu dans ses pensées avait une étincelle rusée au fond des yeux. " Et comme tu affirmes ne pas être un détective…" Le voleur fit une grimace pour confirmer. "Cette information devrait plus que compléter ton manque de capacités de 'déduction'. "

"Oi" Heiji fusilla du regard Agasa-hakase. "Quelle est ma part du marché ? En toute logique, j' devrais lui botter les fesses, simplement pour paraître en public dans c' costume ridicule. "

Un regard glacial du Kid le fit reculer de surprise. Lui et sa grande bouche…

Agasa-hakase ignora l'échange silencieux en buvant calmement son chocolat chaud. " Je propose une trêve." Annonça-t-il. "Heiji-kun, tu donnes à Kid-kun des explications à propos de cette affaire." Il jeta un regard sévère dans sa direction. " Et Kid-kun, tu dis à Heiji-kun ce qui s'est passé pour disculper Shinichi-kun." Un autre regard sévère fut lancé, en direction du Kid cette fois.

Le Kid se tût, une expression introspective sur le visage pendant qu'il mâchonnait pensivement un morceau de brownie. " Je n'aime pas ça." Déclara-t-il enfin, en parlant lentement. " Il y a trop en jeu pour que les choses aillent mal maintenant, mais..."Sa voix s'estompa et il regarda Heiji bien en face, une étincelle presque protectrice dans les yeux. "Je marche."

Heiji devait admettre qu'il n'aimait pas ça non plus. Travailler avec un voleur recherché l'ennuyait, mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas d'autre indice pour disculper Kudo non plus. Toutes ses autres pistes n'avaient pas fait long feu, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il était venu chez Agasa-hakase. Il était entre le marteau et l'enclume.

"Très bien." Acquiesça-t-il. "Une trêve pour l'instant. Mais dès qu'on aura pris l'auteur de ce crime, c'est fini et j't' pourchasserai."

Le Kid lui lança un sourire moqueur.

Agasa-hakase s'alarma. " Oi, oi..." Il regarda les deux adolescents qui arboraient un sourire narquois; avant de soupirer en réalisant que l'affrontement de leurs égos était inévitable. "Heiji-kun, voudrais-tu commencer depuis le début?" Le professeur était soulagé d'avoir cette distraction sous la main.

" Très bien." L'Osaka-jin se pencha, posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses et ses mains tenant le mug de chocolat sur ses genoux. "Il y a quelques mois, ma curiosité s'est éveillée à propos de certains détails qui semblaient ne pas coller. Essentiellement le fait qu' j' n'ai jamais vu de photos du grand-père dont j' suis sensé tenir ma peau mate. Un peu de recherche a montré qu'il n'existait pas non plus de photos d' moi nourrisson. Il en existe quelques unes d' 'Kaasan enceinte, mais aucune d'elle à l'hôpital."

"Laisse-moi deviner." Commenta assez gentiment le Kid; les jambes repliées derrière le barreau du tabouret, de manière détendue. "Tu as été adopté."

Il hocha la tête en se frottant la nuque. "C' n'est pas tout." Même si plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés depuis cette découverte, la blessure était toujours ouverte. Divulguer son secret le mieux gardé à un voleur n'arrangeait rien. Les choses qu'il faisait pour Kudo... "J'ai découvert un livre dans les tiroirs de mon père; un journal écrit par son frère. Avant ça, j'ignorais qu'Oton avait un frère. Y n' l'a jamais mentionné parce qu'il est entré dans la police, alors qu' son frère s'est joint à un syndicat du crime. Mais c'est en commençant à lire qu' j'ai reçu le vrai choc..."

Sa voix s'estompa de nouveau pendant qu'il ordonnait ses pensées. Heureusement, le Kid resta coi pendant ce temps, l'observant par-dessous le bord de son chapeau, de ses yeux contenant trop de sagesse.

"Le frère d'Oton portait le nom de code Tequila au sein d'un syndicat criminel qui doit t'être familier. Sont complètement vêtus de noir." Ajouta-t-il.

"Les mêmes qui ont rétréci Kudo?" S'enquit Kid.

Il inclina la tête en direction d'Agasa-hakase. "C'est c' qu'on pense. Aucune preuve pour l'instant, ils s' dissimulent vraiment bien."

" La fâcheuse situation de Shinichi-kun est une conséquence de leur recherche de moyens pour créer l'immortalité." Ajouta Agasa-hakase. " Cela t'évoquerait-il quelque chose, Kid-kun?"

Le Kid eut un grand sourire bien trop innocent. "Moi? Pas du tout."

Heiji stocka cet intéressant fragment d'information au fond de sa mémoire pour méditer dessus plus tard. "Avant qu'ils puissent chercher à créer la vie éternelle, ils ont fait des expériences sur "créer" la vie."Continua-t-il. " Des constructions génétiques humaines à partir d'ADN. Créées pour être les réincarnations de q'ques-uns des plus grands cerveaux jamais créés de la littérature. Le premier était Sherringford Holmes, le prédécesseur du Sherlock Holmes qu'on connait mieux."

Les yeux du voleur -rayonnèrent- presque à cette information; et Heiji réalisa avec un sursaut, que le Kid avait certainement plus de connaissances sur cette affaire qu'il ne le disait.

"Il y avait une sorte de défaut en Sherringford; ils ont oublié quelque chose d'essentiel en programmant son intelligence. Ils d'vaient s'y attendre et c'est pour ça qu'ils avaient commencé par Sherringford. Puis y z'ont commencé à travailler sur Sherlock Holmes; seulement quelque chose d'inattendu s'est produit. Les cellules ne se sont pas divisées comme prévu. Elles s' sont séparées en deux entités distinctes. Des jumeaux."

"Des jumeaux?" Les yeux du Kid s'écarquillèrent une fraction de seconde et son visage pâlit notablement.

" De vrais jumeaux." Confirma Heiji, en notant son étrange réaction. "Dans un accès d'humour, par manque d'une meilleur définition, ils ont transformé l'un en Sherlock Holmes, et l'autre en Arsène Lupin, un truc du genre yin et yang. Les plus célèbres voleur et détective sont jumeaux..." Il fixa son regard sur le voleur, une petite pièce trouvant sa place dans sa tête. Le Kid avait l'air d'avoir à peu près leur âge, maintenant qu'il pouvait le voir de plus près.

"Oi, remonte ta manche droite une seconde, tu veux?"Demanda-t-il.

Le Kid lui lança un regard ébahi, la bouche pleine de brownie. "Qwaaa?"

"Chacune des expériences porte une cicatrice particulière, identique à celle des autres." Il retroussa la manche de son bras droit, révélant une cicatrice en forme de crochet ou de point d'interrogation inversé à l'arrière de celui-ci, d'environ la moitié de la taille de son pouce. " Ca r'ssemble à ça."

Son sourcil se souleva tandis que d'adroits doigts gantés défaisaient les boutons de manche de sa veste et de la chemise du bras droit du voleur. " Non." Le Kid leva son bras sans lui offrir de s'approcher, pendant qu'il le tournait au niveau de l'épaule pour montrer la peau intacte de son avant-bras. "Il n'y a pas de cicatrice là."

Autant pour cette théorie. Il haussa les épaules. " Après l'apparition subite de l'autre jumeau, y z' ont décidé de faire une dernière expérience sur le lot, Ellery Queen. Evidemment, y n'aimaient pas l'attitude compassée de Poirot."

"Mais Ellery Queen est le pseudonyme de deux personnes, n'est-ce pas?" Se renseigna le Kid en reboutonnant ses manches. "Celui d'une équipe composée d'un père et son fils."

"Euh, oui..." Il cligna des yeux, étonné. Ellery Queen n'était pas un sujet de conversation qu'il aurait pensé aborder avec un voleur.

"Quoi?" Sourit le Kid, son expression approchant son célèbre sourire suffisant et moqueur. "Les voleurs ne sont pas supposés lire des romans policiers?"

Agasa-hakase camoufla un ricanement avec sa tasse de chocolat.

"Hmm... Quoiqu'il en soit...Revenons à Tequila." Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être distrait. "Même s'il travaillait pour le syndicat comme l'un des membres les plus haut placés, apparemment q'que chose le gênait dans le fait de créer et de jouer avec la vie. J' pense qu'il devait avoir une faiblesse pour les enfants, et ne voulait pas les voir élevés dans ce genre d'environnement. Il a donc été trouver son frère qui était encore un simple flic à l'époque, et a fait un marché pour sortir les enfants en cachette. Il a fait en sorte qu'ils soient élevés par des couples hors du commun, qui n'avaient ou n' pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants. "

" Comme Kudo Yusaku et Yukiko. "Sourit moqueusement le Kid. " Je parie qu'ils ont disparu et tellement voyagé que personne n'aurait pu dire si elle était enceinte ou non."

"En fait, ils ont eut q'ques mois pour se préparer et réussir leur coup." Il eut également un sourire narquois. "Les humains ne se créent pas en une nuit, en particulier avec le matériel qu'ils avaient à l'époque. C't' un vrai miracle qu'ils aient pu accomplir tout cela."

"C'est vrai." Agasa-hakase hocha la tête, arborant un air nostalgique.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, Maman était enceinte, mais a fait une fausse couche. Ils m'ont alors adopté quand ça a été possible et je suppose que Kudo est parti avec ses vieux. Donc mon problème maintenant, c'est qu' j' n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où sont passés les deux autres." Heiji soupira et leva la main pour tripoter sa casquette. " Ce n'était pas écrit, de peur que quelqu'un d'autre que les enfants le trouve. Ce qui veut dire que j' n' sais pas qui ils sont, ni comment ils vont."

"Je sais qui ils sont. "Affirma tranquillement Kid. Il regardait son chocolat chaud comme si il contemplait quelque chose. Il leva ses yeux violets plein d'intelligence qui capturèrent les siens un court instant; comme si ils le jaugeaient par leur intensité. "Ils vont bien tout les deux et rendent fous tous ceux qui les entourent. Un peu comme toi et Kudo en fait; premier de la classe et tout le reste."

Les yeux verts d'Heiji le scrutèrent à leur tour. " Tu n' me diras pas qui ils sont, n'est-ce pas?" Questionna-t-il avec un serrement de coeur. Si près du but et pourtant si loin.

Les yeux du Kid pétillèrent. "Peut-être plus tard!" Il lui fit un clin d'oeil. "Je dois garder quelque atouts dans mes manches, tu sais."

"Très bien." Stupide voleur. Il prit note mentalement d'obtenir l'information ou bien de botter les fesses du voleur avant que tout cela soit fini. "Oton et Tequila ont continué chacun leur vie dès qu' les enfants furent en sureté dans leur nouveaux foyers. Cela a provoqué un énorme désordre au sein de l'organisation, mais ils ont réussi à leur faire croire que les quatre enfants étaient morts, donc Tequila n'a jamais été suspecté. Notre Kudo l'a rencontré peu de temps après l'arrivée de son 'petit problème', et juste assez longtemps pour le voir se faire réduire en miettes par une bombe. Conclusion: la piste Tequila est un cul de sac."

Le Kid ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, probablement en se mordant la langue pour éviter de faire un commentaire. "Y a-t-il autre chose?" demanda-t-il avec diplomatie.

Heiji haussa les épaules, ne se sentant pas très communicatif à ce moment précis.

Le voleur hocha la tête, puis lança d'une chiquenaude le reste de son brownie en l'air; et l'attrapa avec sa bouche d'un claquement de dents satisfait. "Eh bien, je suppose que nous ferions mieux de nous remettre à travailler pour disculper Kudo, avant que le morveux n'ait une attaque cardiaque. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait."

"Pas encore."

"Bien." Kid eut l'air content de l'apprendre. "Qu'as-tu besoin de savoir?"

"Tout. Tous les détails, quels qu'ils soient."

"Les détails, hein? "Le Kid eut l'air pensif pendant un moment. "Eh bien, je ne suis pas un bon conteur..." Heiji eut l'impression que c'était un mensonge ou un énorme euphémisme." ou un détective, mais je SUIS un acteur. Sais-tu où 'Kudo' a tué la victime?"

"Oui." Répondit-il prudemment.

"Parfait" Le Kid sauta du tabouret avec la grâce d'un chat. " Je te retrouve sur le toit surplombant le lieu du crime. Une demi-heure, ça te suffit?"

"Attends. Qu'est-ce qu' tu veux faire?" Il se leva à son tour, juste au cas où le voleur tenterait de s'échapper. Il doutait d'être aussi rapide et agile que le Kid, mais il était certain que ses talents au kendo compteraient.

Le Kid lui adressa un sourire radieux. "Je vais te faire quelque chose de bien mieux."

Il cligna des yeux. C'était...nouveau. "J' préfèrerai vraiment qu' nous y allions ensemble alors." Il se renfrogna, combattant un sentiment d'inconfort au niveau de l'estomac. "J' n' veux pas t' quitter des yeux."

"T'as peur que je m'enfuis sans tenir ma parole?" Le taquina le Kid. Agasa-hakase s'inquiéta et leva la main pour essayer de détourner la dispute qui se profilait.

"Exactement."

Le voleur haussa un sourcil. "Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me promener dans les rues comme ça. "Souligna-t-il.

" T'es un maître du déguisement, non?"

" Tu VEUX que je me déguise en drag?"

Heiji cligna encore les yeux.

" Maa, maa..." Agasa-hakase s'interposa entre eux. "Heiji-kun, Kid-kun va tenir sa parole."

"Tout va bien Hakase."Le sourire du Kid était légèrement aigre-doux, mais toujours amical. " L'Honneur des voleurs et tout ça, n'est-ce pas?"

"Kid-kun..." Agasa-hakase avait l'air attristé par le commentaire.

Kid fit un clin d'oeil, et fit apparaître une carte de nulle part. "Voilà. Est-ce que c'est une garantie suffisante pour toi?" Un crayon apparut de la même façon; le kaitou s'appuya sur un bureau pour griffonner dessus, avant de la lui tendre.

Heiji prit la carte et la regarda. Elle ressemblait à une Note du Kid typique, il y avait même la caricature souriante dans le coin. Elle déclarait très clairement que le Kid rencontrerait "un certain Hattori Heiji" ce soir-là, sur un toit au-dessus de la scène du crime à 23h53.

Le Kid n'avait encore jamais manqué de venir à un rendez-vous donné par une de ses notes, même si quelque fois leur sens était assez obscur pour embrouiller les gens. "Oui..." Dit-il lentement en empochant la carte. Il était certain qu'il avait un moyen pour que le voleur puisse se défiler, mais il ne découvrait aucune astuce dans la formulation.

"Bien." Le Kid sourit, sa bonne humeur retrouvée. " Je compte sur ton Code d'Honneur de Détective, ou quelque soit la façon dont tu veux l'appeler, pour que tu ne fasses d'allusions à quiconque sur ma venue. Bien que -j'apprécie- un défi, dans ce cas, ce serait préjudiciable pour tous les deux."

" J' tiendrai ma parole." Grogna Heiji brusquement, "Tiens la tienne."

"Heh." Kid les salua en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre. " A plus tard, Hakase!" Lança-t-il gaiement en ignorant le regard féroce que le détective lui lançait. " Je demanderais à Maman pour ces brownies sans sucre, d'accord?"

" Merci, Kid-kun! Prends soin de toi!" Répondit Agasa-hakase en agitant la main alors que le voleur disparaissait dans la nuit, à l'instar du fantôme dont il était l'homonyme.

Heiji grogna et se détourna pour sortir par la porte, Agasa-hakase sur les talons. "Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, Heiji-kun."

"J'ai compris ça." Soupira Heiji. Ses épaules s'abaissèrent alors que le scientifique l'escortait vers la sortie. C'était assez dur de concilier ça, avec le fait qu'il était sensé traquer le voleur au lieu de devenir son ami. L'ensemble de la situation le rendait nerveux. "Dites ça à Kudo, un jour." Grommela-t-il, masquant ses émotions sous un air bourru. "L'aura une crise cardiaque en apprenant qu' l' Kaitou Kid est un visiteur fréquent chez vous."

"Il vient rarement." Corrigea Agasa-hakase d'un ton absent. "Mais je doute qu'il se plaigne de ses gadgets, hein?"

"Quoi?" Heiji cligna des yeux.

"D'où penses-tu que vienne l'idée du transformateur de voix?" Agasa-hakase lui fit un clin d'oeil. "Ou encore celle des projectiles somnifères? Kid-kun a été assez gentil de m'aider pour les deux. Sans cela, je n'aurais jamais pu obtenir cette gamme de voix si rapidement. Et il m'a donné le premier lot de sérum somnifère, avant que je mette au point le mien.

"V's êtes en train d' dire qu' les gadgets de Kudo..."

"Sont des versions modifiées de ceux du Kid, oui. Il est très créatif." Agasa-hakase soupira avec envie. "Tu aurais vu les choses que son père avait l'habitude de produire. Extravagantes, mais elles fonctionnaient très bien, de manière totalement inattendue..."

Heiji regarda le scientifique comme si il venait de découvrir que le professeur si tête en l'air, était un alien venant de l'espace. Non seulement le professeur était un ami du Kaitou Kid depuis deux générations, mais le Kid lui-même aidait les détectives dans l'ombre!"

"Oh, ne sois pas si surpris, Heiji-kun." Gronda gaiement Agasa-hakase. "C'est peut-être un choc, mais tu ne sais pas tout. Et Kid-kun est vraiment un gentil garçon qui fait ce qu'il peut dans une situation difficile. Souris! Qui sait? Tu auras peut-être un ami à la fin de cette histoire."

Agasa-hakase lui tapota le dos et le fit sortir, lui donnant à peine le temps d'enfiler ses baskets avant de fermer doucement la porte derrière lui.

Tardivement, Heiji réalisa qu'aucun des deux ne lui avait demandé de ne rien dire des actions d'Agasa-hakase.

Pourtant, au même instant, il réalisa qu'il ne le ferait pas de toute façon.

&&&&

Le voleur nimbé de lune parla sans se retourner alors qu'Heiji traversait le toit." J'ai une question pour toi." Le voleur avait un pied posé sur le bord du toit, le regard baissé sur la bruyante scène de crime, sur laquelle des policiers étaient toujours en train d'errer et d'éviter les journalistes.

"Quel genre de question?" Répliqua Heiji avec méfiance, tout en se dirigeant vers le bord du toit, mais à bonne distance pour que tous les deux se sentent 'en sécurité'.

"Les trois autres...comment les appelles-tu?" La voix du Kid contenait une amicale curiosité.

"Hein?"

"Eh bien, vous venez tous de la même expérience, non? Donc, est-ce que ça ne crée pas des liens entre vous ou quelque chose dans ce genre?" Demanda le Kid en se tournant légèrement pour lui faire face, le monocle reflétant la lumière et brillant comme l'oeil d'un démon. "Des frères, cousins, demi-frères, rien du tout?"

"Eh ben..." Il s'interrompit en y réfléchissant. Le voleur marquait un point. Il pensait aux trois autres comme à de la 'famille', mais ne leur avait pas attribué de nom plus précis." Kudo et Lupin qui qu'il soit, sont définitivement des frères. Ce sont des jumeaux, on n' peut pas être plus proche que ça. Mais les autres... Si nous avions été élevés ensemble, j' pense qu'alors nous serions des frères. Mais comme nous avons tous des parents différents et tout, j' suppose qu' j' nous appellerai des cousins."

"Des cousins..." Le Kid avait l'air de tester le nom dans sa tête, d'en apprécier le son. Il eut un grand sourire, une expression de bonheur réel sur le visage, au lieu du sourire suffisant qu'il semblait toujours arborer. " Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient contents d'entendre ça." Rayonna-t-il. Heiji cligna des yeux, surpris par la réponse. Le voleur avait l'air assez content.

Un peu trop satisfait. Un soupçon grandit dans l'esprit d'Heiji. "Puisque nous en sommes à poser des questions, en voici une pour toi."

Un sourcil se souleva. "Ah?"

"On dirait qu' tu suis Kudo partout, pourquoi? La plupart des gens t'entrevoit à peine une fois, même s'ils te suivent partout; et il est tombé sur toi combien? Trois fois maintenant? Et tu t'es déguisé en Ran et en Mouri. Ca m'étonnes assez."

" Quatre si tu comptes la fois où il était toujours lui-même." Corrigea le Kid avec un léger sourire. "Et mon cher père défunt m'a dit : 'Devant un public, il ne faut jamais éternuer ou s'énerver, connaît tes ennemis, et n'oublie jamais la Face de Poker."

"C'est un ennemi?"

"Eh bien, il est quelque chose d'OK…" le Kid sourit, puis laissa échapper un rire accompagné d'un sourire apitoyé qui le fit presque paraître humain. "Tu es dangereux, tu sais?" Tu projettes autour de toi; cette aura qui dit : 'Dis moi quelque chose, je ne le dirais à personne d'autre'. Pas étonnant que Kudo te fasses confiance pour ses secrets. Quelques minutes avec toi et tu en sais déjà plus que Cervelle d'Oiseau."

Heiji cligna des yeux, surpris par le compliment. "Cervelle d'Oiseau?" Répéta-t-il en écho.

"Tu te débrouilles comment au niveau infiltration?" Interrogea brusquement le Kid. Il ignora la question et se redressa; son expression froide de nouveau en place, comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

"Euh…Ca va. Pourquoi?"

Le Kid sourit et parut disparaître sans bouger. "Rendez-vous dans la ruelle. Si tu y arrives."

Heiji cligna des yeux et se retrouva seul. "Bon sang."

Heiji sentit les poils de sa nuque se hérisser sur sa nuque. La ruelle était froide et sombre, éclairée uniquement par la faible lueur des réverbères de la rue et les flashs du gyrophare de l'unique voiture de police qui interdisait toujours l'entrée aux intrus. "Kid?" Siffla-t-il tout bas, en se maudissant mentalement. Ce N'était Pas Bon. Que diable faisait-il à se faufiler sur une scène de crime juste pour rencontrer un criminel international? Le voleur avait facilement pu se débarrasser de lui dans l'ombre, ou avertir les policiers de son intrusion. Curieusement, il doutait que la police apprécie son aide.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose dans cette ruelle. Il y avait beaucoup d'empreintes de pas dans la poussière, certainement celles des policiers et le marquage indiquant où se trouvait le corps. Il se pencha pour l'examiner, son attention dirigée vers la sombre flaque de sang séché qui collait toujours au sol. Pas beaucoup d'informations qu'il puisse analyser.

Un bruit de pas derrière lui le fit sursauter et se redresser lentement. Quelqu'un s'avançait vers lui, dissimulé dans l'ombre. "Kid?" Souffla-t-il. Ses yeux s'étrécirent pour fouiller les ténèbres. C'était un homme, mais d'après sa silhouette, pas un des policiers en uniforme. Un inspecteur, peut-être?

La personne se rapprocha. Les tripes d'Heiji se retournèrent et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. "K-Kudo? Qu'est-ce qu' tu fous là?"

L'autre adolescent traversa une légère flaque de lumière et son cerveau l'informa qu'il était impossible que ce garçon soit Kudo avec sa taille d'origine. Qui que ce soit, il se mouvait avec raideur, faisant de courtes enjambées brusques, alors que Kudo faisait habituellement des pas plus longs et dégingandés. Son expression ne correspondait pas non plus.

Donc, ce n'était pas Kudo. "Kid?"

Le sosie de Kudo le regarda, une expression presque triste sur le visage. Il sortit un revolver de la poche de sa veste. "Désolé pour ça." S'excusa-t-il. La voix était moins profonde que celle de Kudo. Il pointa son arme vers le torse d'Heiji.

'Oh merde, oh merdemerdemerdemerdemerde…' Il eut juste le temps de se maudire mentalement d'avoir suivi aveuglément le voleur avant que le doigt n'appuie sur la gâchette, envoyant un projectile dans sa direction.

Il tressaillit en se sentant touché au torse une fois, puis une seconde fois. Le silence emplit la ruelle. Son sang bourdonna à ses oreilles et il réalisa qu'il n'était pas mort. Il cligna des yeux et ses muscles se relâchèrent lentement pendant qu'il baissait le regard pour découvrir deux flèches en mousse et en velcro collées à sa chemise. L'une d'entre-elles se trouvaient juste sur son cœur.

Le marquage qui indiquait où gisait le corps de la femme, se trouvait à ses pieds, tel une ombre sanglante. Oh…merde.

Le sosie de Kudo continua à marcher, augmenta l'allure en le dépassant et se dirigea vers les parties sombres de l'allée, trébuchant comme si il était aveugle. Se sentant très, très refroidi comme si il était empli d'eau glacée, Heiji le suivit, ses propres pieds mal assurés.

'Kudo' ne lui prêta aucune attention et poursuivit son cheminement dans les ruelles. Il fit quelques tours et détours, et ils réussirent à éviter les patrouilles de police ou d'autres noctambules, que ce soit délibéré ou de manière miraculeuse.

Quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin, le faux Kudo trébucha dans une zone d'ombre, semblant disparaître de nouveau. Il y eut quelques sons étouffés, et Heiji eut, bizarrement, le sentiment que la personne enfilait un déguisement au lieu de l'enlever.

"Je crains que là, ça ne s'embrouille un peu." S'excusa la voix du Kid dans l'ombre ce qui le fit sursauter.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'tu fous?" Hurla-t-il, se réfugiant dans la colère pour masquer la frayeur qu'il avait ressentie et continuait se sentir couler dans ses veines. "Et tu m'as tiré dessus!"

"Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas un conteur." Le réprimanda le Kid en revenant dans la partie éclairée de la ruelle, le surprenant presque. "Mais je suis un -rudement bon- acteur."

Le Kid était maintenant déguisé en femme d'environ quinze ans. Un visage rond, des cheveux rougeâtres, de taille moyenne et des yeux bruns. Vraisemblablement de la classe ouvrière. Elle avait à son bras un sac de courses qui contenait probablement l'arme et le déguisement de 'Kudo'. "Je crains de ne pas l'avoir entendu parler, mais c'est à ça qu'elle ressemblait quand elle est réapparue."

C'était assez perturbant d'entendre la voix du Kid provenir d'un corps de femme. Il portait même des bas en nylon. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce que le Kid portait d'autre pour pouvoir ôter ce déguisement.

"As-tu obtenu les informations dont tu avais besoin?" La voix du voleur était curieuse et un peu teintée d'humour.

"Aho!" Il se rua sur le voleur, le saisissant au collet d'un poing ferme et le tira à lui pour qu'ils soient nez à nez. Se faire tirer dessus, se faufiler sur une scène de crime, risquer de se faire arrêter, pour CA? "Qu'est-ce que tu avais dans la tête?!"

Quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge derrière eux, et il eut le fugitif pressentiment d'un désastre. "Seigan-san!!!" Articula avec difficulté une voix teintée d'ivresse. "Qu'est-ce tu fais là?"

Kid cligna des yeux. Heiji cligna des yeux. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir plusieurs hommes vêtus de vêtements de travail plus ou moins en désordre. Ils n'avaient pas l'air content de voir ce qui leur semblait être leur jeune amie tourmentée par un voyou. Kid gloussa nerveusement.

"Ce n'est pas c'que vous croyez." Dit Heiji rapidement en relâchant sa prise sur le Kid. Il avait soudain une conscience aiguë du fait que le voleur portait un soutien-gorge bien rembourré, qui tressautait légèrement sous son corsage.

Il leva les mains d'un geste apaisant et fit un pas en arrière.

Les hommes l'écartèrent, entraînèrent 'Seigan-san' avec eux en lançant des regards mortels à Heiji et se dirigèrent vers un autre bar, dans le but de calmer la supposée frayeur de la jeune femme. Kid les accompagna docilement, en hochant la tête et leur répondant d'une voix basse et douce.

Ce ne fut qu'après qu'ils aient disparu qu'Heiji réalisa que le Kid avait réussi à lui échapper.

"Bon sang!"

Heiji leur couru après. Ils ne s'étaient guère éloignés. Il les découvrit en train de discuter dans le premier bar dans lequel il glissa la tête. Le Kid toujours déguisé, était assis au milieu d'eux et leur versait des boissons d'un air réservé.

Il fronça les sourcils, entra et tapota légèrement la tête du voleur avec ses doigts pliés. "Oi."

Le Kid regarda en l'air, et sa perruque glissa en arrière. Des mèches rouges s'accrochèrent aux doigts d'Heiji avant qu'elle ne tombe complètement.

Le Chaos explosa autour d'eux.

&&&&

Le Kid gisait sur le toit, étendu à plat sur le dos et les bras étendus comme s'il désirait embrasser le ciel. Il riait de bon cœur.

A sa gauche, Heiji faisant de même, sa casquette sur les yeux. "J'arrive pas à croire…"Ricana-t-il, "qu'on ait fait ça."

"Quoi? Se battre dans un bar?" Kid riait à moitié. " Ou s'échapper avant l'arrivée des flics?"

Le garçon d'Osaka agita une main en riant. "Tout! Tu fais ça souvent?"

"Pas si je peux l'éviter. Bien que….." Le sourire du Kid se fit affectueux. "Ce n'était -rien- comparé à certaines des fêtes de la brigade chargée d'attraper le Kid. ILS savent comment faire la fête."

"T'y vas?"

"Pourquoi pas?"

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et rit à la place. C'était sensé d'une certaine manière. Cela correspondait au sens de l'honneur du voleur de toute façon. Il changea de sujet. "C'était assez amusant. La tête de ce type…"

Ils recommencèrent à ricaner. C'était rare de voir quelqu'un passer par toutes les nuances du vert aussi vite. Mais essayer de frapper le kaitou avait été de trop. Même si le Kid avait esquivé.

Résultat: la table avait basculé, envoyant son contenu à travers la pièce.

La bagarre qui avait suivie avait été courte, mais assez longue pour que des poings volent et qu'un chaos total s'installe. Le Kid l'avait alors attrapé et fichu le camp. Ce qui était une bonne chose tout compte fait.

"Merci pour l'coup de main. " Sourit Heiji.

"Je t'en prie. " Ricana le Kid. "Suis pas sûr de devoir te remercier d'avoir 'défendu mon honneur'. "

Heiji se remit à ricaner. Crier 'Ce n'est pas bien de frapper une femme' en fourrant du wasabi et des sushis légèrement écrasés dans la chemise d'un des types avait été très amusant.

Ils se détendirent un moment de plus, attendant que l'adrénaline et les rires diminuent avant de repartir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le Kid soupira en levant son bras d'un air sarcastique. Sa manche était coupée à environ la moitié de son avant-bras et tombait presque. " Parfait. On dirait que je vais devoir faire de la couture ce soir. "

Heiji gloussa, et tendit la main pour donner une chiquenaude au tissu pendant. "Au moins, c't'une coupure nette. "

"Je suppose…" Kid fut coupé au milieu de sa phrase quand Heiji attrapa soudain son bras, en serrant si fort que c'en était douloureux. Il s'assit pour scruter le visage du voleur. "Quoi ?" Lança le Kid irrité en s'asseyant à son tour. Son chapeau redissimulait son visage dans l'ombre.

"T'as dis qu't'avais pas la cicatrice ! "Accusa Heiji avec violence, en touchant du doigt la marque pâlie sur la peau du voleur.

"J'ai dit que je n'avais pas la cicatrice sur l'autre bras. " Répliqua le Kid en ôtant son bras d'un coup sec de l'étreinte d'Heiji. Il se leva. "Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'avais pas. "

"Alors tu…tu…" Heiji bégayait en levant aussi. Les pièces se mirent en place et s'emboîtèrent. "T'es celui créé d'après Lupin ! "

Le Kid resta silencieux et détourna la tête, mais l'expression de pierre de son visage était une preuve bien suffisante pour le détective. "C'est super ! " S'exclama Heiji, un énorme sourire sur le visage. "Le jumeau de Kudo ! Il va être complètement retourné ! "

Cette fois le Kid attrapa fermement le bras du détective. " Tu ne -peux pas- le lui dire. " Les mots étaient dis d'un ton égal mais une sensation d'insistance dans ses yeux sombres attira l'attention d'Heiji.

"Quoi?! " Heiji le regarda, choqué. "Il est ton FRERE ! Pourquoi n'veux-tu pas qu'il sache ? "

"Penses-y ! " Grogna le Kid sur la défensive. Le sujet le rendait mal à l'aise. "Comment as-tu réagi quand tu as tout découvert ? "

Heiji se figea en se rappelant le sentiment de trahison. Tout son monde s'était retrouvé sans dessus dessous, et il n'avait plus su qui il était ou si quiconque avait encore une importance.

" Veux-tu lui ôter la seule chose qui reste stable dans sa vie ? "Demanda doucement le Kid en relâchant son étreinte. " Depuis son premier accrochage avec les hommes en noir ; pour lui, ses parents sont toujours sa famille, même si tout le reste avait disparu. Enlève-lui ça et … " Il se tut. Il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas finir cette phrase.

"Ah, ça n'a pas d'importance de toute façon. " Le Kid eut un gros soupir, en écartant cette pensée d'un geste de la main. Sa voix redevint légère et désinvolte. "Quand on réfléchit, il est un détective et je suis un kaitou. Son code d'éthique l'obligera à faire de son mieux pour m'attraper, tout comme toi… Et puis, qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire ? Avoir une joyeuse joute d'esprit avec lui, puis sur la station météo, je confesserai…"

Il prit une grande gorgée d'air, comme si il s'entraînait à respirer comme la machine qu'il imitait, une main tendue devant lui comme un appel. "Kudo…Je suis ton frère…"

Le Kid faisait une bonne imitation de Dark Vador, nota Heiji avec une goutte de sueur derrière la tête. "C'est vrai…" Admit-il. "Ca va prendre du temps pour amortir le choc." Ca le gênait de ne pas réunir la famille. Mais en même temps, le Kid marquait un point. Il l'avait certainement illustré avec son propre comportement plus ou moins confiant durant les quelques heures précédentes.

"Tout va bien. " Le Kid écarta ça d'un geste de la main, et inspira profondément. Le masque froid qu'Heiji avait vu au début, se réinstallait sur son visage. "Il est tard ou très tôt, ça dépend du point vue; et notre marché est rempli. Donc, je vais te souhaiter une bonne journée et de beaux rêves. " Le voleur vêtu de blanc se dirigea vers le bord du toit, tout en bouclant une ceinture autour de sa taille.

"Kid, un moment. " Heiji fronça les sourcils qui lui descendirent sur les yeux. "S'il te plaît. "

Le Kid s'immobilisa un instant, la main sur le bouton qui activait le deltaplane.

"Notre marché est terminé. " Dit-il avec précaution. "Mais j'aimerais conclure un nouvel accord. "

"Un nouvel accord ? " Le Kid eut l'air très surpris.

Il haussa les épaules, un léger sourire grandissant sur ses lèvres. "Eh ben, on cherche la même chose, n'est-ce pas ? En découvrir plus au sujet de notre famille ? "

Le Kid était si figé, si silencieux que pendant un moment, Heiji eut peur d'avoir mal lu en lui. Puis, il dit doucement. "Notre famille ? "

" Voilà à quoi j'pense … "Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches, détendu maintenant qu'il avait capté l'attention du voleur. "Tu m'aides à sortir Kudo d'affaire, j'partage toutes les infos qu' j'obtiendrais sur nos…cousins. Et vice versa. "

Une main se leva pour jouer avec le bord du chapeau. "Une trêve temporaire ? "

"Au moins pour ça ? " Il réalisa que sa voix avait un ton légèrement suppliant, mais il l'ignora. La famille était la famille, même si les circonstances étaient étranges. Il voulait au moins avoir la chance de connaître son inconstant cousin. Et d'après ce qu'il avait appris chez Agasa-hakase, la famille était tout aussi importante pour le Kid. "On peut faire un essai jusqu'à ce que Kudo soit disculpé. "

Kid hocha la tête et baissa son chapeau. "D'accord. " Un petit sourie sembla clignoter sur sa figure. "Où veux-tu me retrouver demain soir ? Il faut me pardonner si je ne te donne pas de moyen de me joindre dans la journée. "

"T'as besoin d'un sommeil réparateur de toute façon. "Il lui fit un sourire goguenard. "Avec ta r'ssemblance avec Kudo et tout. "

Le Kid grogna. Heiji ne devina pas si il était amusé ou non par son commentaire, et passa à un autre sujet. "Chez Agasa-hakase, après la tombée de la nuit, d'accord ? C'est un territoire neutre, et on peut échanger des informations grâce à lui. Comme ça aussi, on peut changer d'endroit si besoin est. "

"Ca a l'air honnête. " Médita le Kid. "Mais si quelque chose me semble anormal, je disparais. "

"D'acc. " Il était assez surpris et content de l'accord du voleur pour le rencontrer à nouveau. "Eh, juste au cas où, t'es d'accord pour que j'dise à Kudo qu'on travaille ensemble là-dessus ? "

Le Phantom Thief se figea, comme étonné par la question. Finalement, il haussa les épaules avec fatalisme. "Ca n'a vraiment aucune importance, il finirait par le découvrir. A toi de voir. Simplement, ne lui donne pas les raisons de mon aide. " Il y avait une pointe d'acier qui ne permettait aucun argument. "C'est entre moi et ….mon frère. "

"J' n'aime pas le garder dans le noir, tu sais. " Commenta Heiji. "Mais si j' peux garder les secrets de Kudo, j' suppose que j' peux garder les tiens. Pour l'instant, en tout cas. "

"Hmph" Grogna l'autre. Il frôla le bord de son chapeau en guise de salut, puis se jeta de l'immeuble. Le deltaplane s'ouvrit et l'emporta au loin.

Un sourire sur naquit sur le visage d'Heiji en le regardant. "Ca ne veut pas dire que j' t' taquinerais pas avec…cousin."

&&&&

"Salut Kudo." Heiji sourit en se penchant sur le petit détective pelotonné sur le canapé. Ran était sûrement dans sa chambre à l'étage, et il pouvait entendre Mouri ronfler depuis l'étage de dessous. Ce qui laissait le plus petit membre de la famille debout pour le voir. Ils pouvaient donc parler. "Comment ça va?"

Une paire d'yeux très fatigués, ternis par l'inquiétude, lui répondirent mieux que des mots. "Dis-moi que tu as une piste."

"Mieux que ça." Il sourit, impatient de lui faire part des bonnes nouvelles. "J'ai un témoin qui non seulement a tout vu, mais l'a aussi vu enlever le maquillage et donc aussi sa réelle apparence."

"Vraiment?" Kudo s'éclaira telle une ampoule. "C'est MAGNIFIQUE! Tout ce que nous avons à faire, est de l'emmener voir Megure-keibu et lui faire faire une…"

Heiji s'éclaircit la gorge. "C'est pas aussi simple."

"Hein?" La confusion remplaça l'euphorie sur le jeune visage.

Il se gratta la nuque, ce qui fit bouger sa casquette de haut en bas, et soupira. "Le problème est que j'peux pas l'emmener voir la police."

"Pourquoi pas?" Les sourcils de Kudo se baissèrent en un froncement interrogateur. "Ne me dis pas que c'est un chien?"

"Non, c'est pas un chien…" Il avait l'impression d'une certaine façon, que le Kid serait indigné d'être traité de chien. Un chat, ça pourrait passer mais pas un chien.

"On ne peut pas l'emmener voir la police, ce n'est pas un animal…" Les yeux de Kudo s'écarquillèrent une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne redresse la tête pour le regarder en face. "Qui est-ce?"

Heiji se sentit acculé. Bon sang, il avait oublié à quel point leurs façons de penser se ressemblaient…Il ne -pouvait pas- cacher un secret à l'autre détective. Il serait capable de le deviner en un rien de temps.

Le Kid était le jumeau de Kudo…est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils finiraient être capable de connaître les pensées de l'autre? "Maa, maa… Du calme Kudo. Ce n'est pas si grave." Il émit un petit rire en essayant d'apaiser son ami.

"Hattori." Pour un si petit corps, le grondement de Kudo eut l'air exceptionnellement dangereux, surtout dans son état d'impatience et d'inquiétude. "Qui Est-Ce?"

Heiji soupira, sachant déjà qu'il ne le prendrait pas bien. "Le Kaitou Kid."

"KID ?!" Kudo criait presque. "Hattori, tu es DINGUE?! Comment diable as-tu…"

"Shhhhhhh!" Siffla-t-il. Bon sang, la dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était que le hurlement de Kudo réveille Kogoro. "Il s'est porté volontaire, d'accord? Il avait une information que je n'avais pas, et j'avais des informations que lui n'avais pas, donc nous les traquons ensemble."

"Les voleurs ne se portent pas 'volontaires' comme ça." Gronda Kudo en diminuant le volume de sa voix aiguë. " Et tu es détective, Hattori! Tu ne dois pas faire de marché avec des criminels recherchés!"

"Je sais ça!" Répliqua-t-il violemment, sentant un malaise l'envahir. Entre Agasa-hakase, et découvrir que le Kid faisait partie de la famille, il avait en quelque sorte oublié que le Kid était aussi un criminel recherché dans différents pays. Bon sang, il avait même commencé à apprécier la compagnie du voleur, au moins pendant un court laps de temps…

"Je ne comprends pas." Kudo passa une main dans ses cheveux comme si sa tête était douloureuse à force de trop réfléchir, avant de l'observer avec des yeux perçants. "Qu'a-t-il obtenu en échange?"

"En échange?" Biaisa Heiji en espérant que l'autre ne remarquerait pas son inconfort.

"Les gens comme lui ne travaille pas sans une sorte de compensation." Continua Kudo sans pitié. "Quel était son prix?"

"J'te l'ai dit." Répliqua Heiji sur la défensive. "Il s'est porté volontaire."

"Hattori." Kudo soutint son regard et leurs volontés s'affrontèrent, Kudo demandant et lui refusant. C'était une bataille perdue et il le savait. Bon sang, ce n'était pas bon de mentir non plus, Kudo s'inquiéterait encore plus à ce sujet jusqu'à se qu'il ait une information à se mettre sous la dent.

"Aa." Il brisa le contact le premier, en regardant ailleurs. Il secoua les épaules dans un mouvement de défense. "Il y a un prix."

Kudo attendit assez impatiemment.

"Mais j' peux pas te le dire. " Admit-il lentement. "C'est mon prix à payer, pas le tien."

"Hattori!"

"Bon sang, Kudo! C'est CA le prix." Ragea Hattori. "Oui, je sais pourquoi le Kid fait ça; oui, je sais pourquoi il garde un œil sur toi; oui, je sais quelles sont les réponses que tu cherches, mais je NE PEUX PAS TE LES DIRE!"

Kudo recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés, ayant soudain l'air d'être le jeune enfant dont il avait l'apparence. "Hattori…"

Il grogna, mit les mains dans ses poches et regarda par la fenêtre en essayant de contrôler son tempérament.

L'autre détective soupira, tendit la main et frôla sa veste dans un geste d'excuse silencieuse. Il grogna et lui fit un rapide sourire. Excuse acceptée.

"Quel est ton problème avec le Kid en fait?" Interrogea Heiji d'un ton plus calme. Il savait qu'il avait un caractère soupe au lait mais il se calmait assez rapidement, si on lui en donnait la chance. "Oui, il transgresse la loi, mais il n'erre pas dans les alentours en tuant les gens non plus. Et il a d'jà donné des coups de main dans le passé."

Kudo grogna et regarda le sol d'un air épuisé. "C'est bien le problème. La plupart des gens pense qu'il est une sorte de fantôme, et pourtant c'est comme si il me suivait quelque fois. Et il sait… Il sait qui je suis, il a même pris mon apparence ; et je ne sais pas comment il l'a su et pourquoi…"

"Pourtant il n' l'a dit à personne non plus, n'est-ce pas ?" Il eut presque un petit rire sarcastique. Kudo avait peur de son propre frère. Par contre, il se sentait en sécurité près de lui qui n'avait pas de lien aussi proche. Vraiment, toutes ces relations familiales pouvaient-elles être plus embrouillées ?"

Kid avait aussi mentionné qu'il gardait un œil sur leur autre 'cousin'. Cela signifiait-il que leur cousin savait qui était Kid sous son monocle, et peut-être même l'aidait-il ? Ou était-il dans le noir comme Kudo ? "Et dire qu'avant j' pensais avoir des problèmes de famille…" Marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

"Hattori ?" La voix de Kudo montrait de l'inquiétude. Il baissa les yeux pour voir Kudo le regarder comme si il le voyait pour la première fois ce jour là. "Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air un peu épuisé."

"Oui, j'vais bien, j'vais bien." Balaya-t-il d'un revers de main. "J'ai juste eu une longue journée, tu sais."

"Pourquoi ne dormirais-tu pas sur le canapé cette nuit ?" Proposa Kudo en désignant le meuble abandonné. "A moins que tu n'ais d'autres pistes à suivre cette nuit ?"

"Non, pas avant demain." Un bâillement l'aveugla, et le canapé eut l'air soudain très tentant même en sachant qu'il avait une personnalité très vindicative envers quiconque dormait dessus. Il prenait un malin plaisir à leur enfoncer des choses dans les côtes. "Ca t'ennuies si j'dors chez toi ? Pas vraiment envie que Kazuha m' traque pour m' gourmander d'avoir encore accouru ici."

"Oui, aucun problème." Le regard inquiet et suspicieux ne quitta pas les yeux du garçon le moins grand. "Tu sais où est cachée la clé, n'est-ce pas ?"

Porte arrière, deuxième brique branlante depuis le sol, sur la gauche. "Dans mon sommeil." Il hocha la tête en se tournant vers la porte. "A plus tard, Kudo, essaie d'éviter les ennuis cette fois, d'accord ?"

"Oui, toi aussi Hattori. "

Il fit un signe à la silhouette debout derrière lui et ouvrit la porte, puis la referma doucement derrière lui. Bon sang…Il était moulu. Il aurait vraiment du attendre, avant d'annoncer ça à Kudo, mais il fallait aussi qu'il transmette les bonnes nouvelles…

"Hattori-kun ?" Une douce voix le fit sursauter. Il leva le regard pour voir Ran en peignoir sur l'escalier, l'air inquiet. "Tout va bien ?"

"Oui, 'Neechan', impec'. " Il se força à lui sourire. "J'disais justement à Ku-Conan-kun que j'avais trouvé un témoin qui peut prouver que Kudo n'a rien fait. J'm'suis dit que tu apprécierais de bonnes nouvelles quand tu te réveillerais."

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire, et sa figure s'éclaira, comme si un grand poids lui était retiré des épaules. "C'est merveilleux, Hattori-kun ! Merci !"

Il écarta le remerciement. "Maa ne. Il ferait la même chose pour moi." Un bâillement l'obligea à se taire jusqu'à ce qu'il se finisse. "Bon, moi, j'file avant d'm'écrouler. Bonne nuit 'Neechan'."

"Bonne nuit, Hattori-kun." Elle sourit doucement.

Il venait juste de se détourner pour partir, quand il sentit une main légère sur sa manche. " 'Neechan' ? "

"Je sais…Je sais que je ne suis pas Kazuha. Mais si quelque chose te tracasse, tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, n'est-ce pas ?"Demanda-t-elle. De la chaleur et une inquiétude fraternelle émanaient d'elle.

"Oui…" Il lui sourit sincèrement cette fois, touché par son amitié. "En fait, j'en ai pas encore parlé à Kazuha… L'aho est assez inquiète à ce sujet… " Pendant un moment, il fut à moitié tenté de le dire à Ran. De le dire à quelqu'un qui était, il le savait, une amie, pas seulement un voleur vêtu de blanc dont il ignorait le vrai nom. Il haussa les épaules, et se mit à rire. "Mais c'est rien, vraiment. J'arriverais à m'en débrouiller. T'inquiète pas pour ça, 'Neechan'. T'as assez de soucis avec Kudo et le reste."

"Hmmm…" Elle eut un sourire tendre qui lui indiqua qu'elle pensait à Kudo. Le stupide aho avait tellement de chance, et ne le réalisait même pas… Crétin. Il devrait lui enfoncer un peu de bon sens dans le crâne.

…Plus tard. Il -était- fatigué. Et ne plaisantait pas en disant que la journée avait été longue.

Ran lui tapota le bras en souriant. "Simplement, tu sais que je suis là pour toi."

"J'm'en souviendrais. Merci, 'Neechan'."

"Je t'en prie, Hattori-kun." Elle sourit encore et se dirigea vers le bureau, certainement pour mettre 'Conan' au lit. Il la regarda disparaître dans la pièce sombre, avant de descendre de nouveau les escaliers.

Stupide Aho. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Lui-même inclus.

Lexique :

Aa : oui

Aho : Idiot

Hakase : Professeur

Kaitou : insaisissable

Keibu : inspecteur

Maa : Allons

Neechan : C'est ainsi qu'Heiji appelle Ran

Oi : hé

Okaasan ou 'Kaasan : Maman

Oton : Papa en Osaka-ben (dialecte japonais parlé à Osaka)

Phantom Thief : voleur fantôme (surnom du Kid)


	2. Chapter 2

**Le prix à payer : pour la liberté **

**partie 2**

Auteur : Icka M. Chif

Traductrice : YokoT

Disclaimer : La fic ne m'appartient pas et les personnages qu'elle met en scène non plus.

Merci à mes béta-lecteurs, Dagron et Néo.

AU. Point de vue d'Heiji

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Tu lui as dit, n'est-ce pas ? " Ce n'était pas une question. Rien dans son attitude et le ton de sa voix, ne laissait paraître une quelconque approbation ou désapprobation quand Heiji apparut sur le toit de la maison du professeur Agasa. Le voleur était assis à l'extrémité ; le vent s'engouffrait dans sa cape et la faisait voleter autour de lui. Il ressemblait à un fantôme piégé sur le toit. "Que je t'aidais sur cette affaire. "

"Ouais." Il soupira sans regarder le Kid. Il le rejoignit, sentant le désappointement lui contracter à nouveau le ventre. "Ca n' s'est pas très bien passé. "

"Ah. "

Heiji s'arrêta et se tourna pour observer l'adolescent qui arborait la Face de Poker. "Attends… Comment sais-tu qui j' lui ai dit ? "

"En l'occurrence, c'est écrit sur ton front." Le Kid souriait. "Tu as un bon contrôle de tes émotions, mais tu devrais travailler un peu ta Face de Poker. "

"Heh." Le détective joua avec le bord de sa casquette avant de redevenir sérieux. "Et ça n' te pose pas de problème ? C'est ton jumeau après tout, on n' peut pas être plus proche que ça."

Le voleur haussa les épaules. "Je pense que je m'y attendais… Tout a un prix, spécialement le savoir et l'intelligence. Pour lui, c'est le secret et les mensonges ; pour moi, c'est l'isolement." Il s'interrompit, et regarda attentivement le garçon d'Osaka() de ses yeux plein de sagesse que la lumière rendait violets. "Sais pas encore quel est ton prix. Peut-être que ton karma est assez équilibré pour que tu n'en ais pas encore besoin. Tu n'as pas tendance à croire en la chance autant que mon frère et moi."

"Le karma, hein?" Heiji sourit. "J'aurais pas cru qu' tu sois du genre mystique."

"Oh, pas du tout." Assura le Kid avec un sourire léger. " J'préfère faire ma propre chance et tout ça. Mais quelque fois, c'est bon de croire en quelque chose de meilleur que soi-même."

Heiji sentit autour de son cou le poids rassurant de l'omamori() que lui avait donné Kazuha et trouva difficile de le contredire.

"Comment se fait-il que… tu sois si détendu à ce sujet ?" Demanda grincheusement Heiji. "Il est ton jumeau et tout ça, et t'agis comme si t'allais faire un tour au clair de lune. "

Le Kid gloussa en s'étirant. "Il y a deux raisons pour ça je pense. "

"Et c'serait… ?

"Eh bien, pour commencer…" Le Kid se plia lentement en deux en gardant les jambes droites et en se penchant en avant jusqu'à ce que ses mains soient à plat sur le sol. "Je suis au courant pour cette adoption depuis plus longtemps que toi. J'ai eu un peu plus de temps pour méditer dessus et me faire à cette idée. "

Ses mains bien appuyées sur le sol, Kid leva ses pieds pour obtenir un équilibre. Sa cape tomba de chaque côté de sa tête, tandis que son chapeau restait à sa place par on ne sait quel miracle. Heiji haussa un sourcil. "Et la deuxième raison ?"

Un sourire apparut, en partie dissimulé par l'ombre du chapeau et les plis du tissu. Le Kid commença alors à pencher vers l'arrière jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent à nouveau le sol, alignés avec l'arrière de sa tête ; le bout de ses doigts était dirigé vers ses orteils. Son chapeau ne bougea pas en touchant le sol. "Les magiciens sont extrêmement flexibles."

Heiji haussa un sourcil en sifflant doucement. "Comme tu dis. Celle qu' tu finiras par épouser aura beaucoup de chance…"

Pendant une seconde, le visage souriant du Kid se vida de toute expression, et il réalisa qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. "Désolé." S'excusa-t-il sans savoir pourquoi mais sentant qu'il le fallait.

"T'inquiète pas pour ça." Le Kid relança énergiquement ses pieds en l'air puis raidit ses bras et son torse. "Seulement, j'ai une amie moi aussi, tu sais."Avoua-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. "Comme ta Kazuha ou la Ran-chan de Kudo. Elle n'est pas au courant non plus. "

"Pour qu'elle soit en sécurité ?" Hasarda Heiji. Les pieds du Kid se dressèrent aussi haut que possible, et son corps se plia comme un couteau de poche ; le dessus de ses chaussures était au niveau de sa tête.

"Plus dans un but d'auto-préservation, en fait." Ironisa le Kid. Il changea son appui sur le toit pour faire tourner son corps vers le bas, tel un gymnaste sur des barres parallèles. "Elle n'aimerait rien de plus que marteler à maintes reprises la tête du Kid avec un objet contondant(), avant de le jeter dans une cellule et d'en perdre la clef. "

"C't' une bonne raison." admit Heiji. Les jambes du Kid étaient à présent parallèles au sol, il était soutenu par la force de ses bras. "Tu n'peux pas rester immobile longtemps, hein?"Commenta-t-il, amusé.

"Seulement quand c'est absolument nécessaire." Le Kid lui lança un sourire. "Cibles mouvantes, et tout ça."

Il s'esclaffa. "Très bien. Une question personnelle de plus, et au boulot."

Un sourcil amusé et soupçonneux se haussa à cette déclaration. "…une question personnelle de plus pour le moment, ok." Corrigea-t-il avec un sourire penaud.

"Très bien."

"T'appelles le précédent Kid ton Père, alors qu' tu sais qu' t'as été créé dans un laboratoire et adopté. Pourquoi ? " Ca n'avait pas de sens. Le Kid semblait avoir de l'affection pour le précédent Phantom Thief, il avait également fait des allusions à sa mère chez Agasa-hakase sans la moindre hésitation.

Le Kid eut l'air surpris ; puis leva les mains et se retrouva assis sur le sol les jambes croisées avec un 'woosh' étouffé. "Et pas toi ? " L'interrogea-t-il, légèrement perplexe.

"Euh…" Heiji se frotta nerveusement la nuque et le Kid grogna.

"Pour moi, mon père est…eh bien, mon père." Le Kid se gratta l'arrière de la tête, ce qui fit encore pencher le haut de forme sur son visage. Il leva la main et ôta, presque en hésitant, le monocle qui lui masquait la moitié du visage. L'ombre du bord de son chapeau obscurcissait ses traits alors qu'il regardait à travers la lentille de verre. "L'homme qui m'a élevé comme son fils est la personne que j'appelle Père. Pas une saleté de substance génétique visqueuse de laboratoire."

L'envie de franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et d'ôter son couvre-chef pour démasquer le Kid une fois pour toutes maintenant qu'il ne portait plus son monocle grandissait, et Heiji se débattit un moment contre cette idée. La tentation était grande, mais en même temps, cela ne lui semblait pas être la chose à faire. Le Kid était sans masque, oui. Mais ce geste ressemblait à un cadeau. Le cadeau de sa confiance, un instant de vérité sans masques.

Et Heiji découvrit qu'il ne voulait pas briser cela.

Il patienta à la place.

"J'ignorais que Kudo était mon frère, jusqu'à ce que tu me dises que Lupin et Holmes sont jumeaux. Mais nous nous ressemblons tellement que je m'étais dis que ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence." Kid émit un rire sardonique. "Bon sang, je n'étais même pas sûr d'être une des expériences, jusqu'à ce que tu assembles le tout."

"Mais t' t'en doutais…"

"Oui." Kid soupira avec apitoiement. Il remit le monocle à sa place, comme si il se remettait avec lassitude un lourd fardeau sur les épaules. "Encore une chose qui me met à part." Marmonna-t-il.

Les mots étaient probablement plus amers que la pensée du voleur. "Nan." Heiji lui jeta un sourire. "Seulement une intéressante exception dans la famille."

Le regard de cerf effarouché fut inestimable. En particulier parce que ses yeux écarquillés étaient plus grands que le monocle.

Heiji sentit son sourire s'étendre assez pour croire qu'il atteignait ses oreilles. Kid cligna des yeux puis lui rendit son sourire, et tendit la main. Heiji la prit et la serra fermement. "Oui."

Kid rit, se sentant beaucoup mieux.

"Alors, as-tu trouvé q'que chose d'intéressant à propos de not' chère Seigan-san ? J'ai peur qu' tout ce que j'ai pu dénicher, était un nom avant de m'faire traîner dehors."

"J'ai entendu parler de l'affaire du pickpocket. Bon boulot, au fait." Kid se redressa, de nouveau à son affaire. "Je n'ai pas obtenu de nom mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant."

"Oui ?"

"Oui. Un des sauveurs de notre chère Seigan-san est un client régulier d'un bar à sushis proche de l'endroit de notre petite fête impromptue d'hier soir. Il s'y arrête pour prendre un repas léger et une boisson avant de rentrer chez lui."

"J' commence à penser que t'as une mauvaise influence sur moi." Grogna Heiji avec bonhommie en roulant sur ses pieds.

"Vraiment ?" Kid l'imita, exécutant un équilibre avant de se remettre sur ses pieds. "Pourquoi ?"

"J' n'ai jamais été autant dans les bars."

"Si c'est une consolation, je ne bois pas."

Kid s'était changé dans une ruelle. Un 'pouf', de la fumée, et Heiji s'était retrouvé en train de marcher aux côtés d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, avec un visage anguleux plus long, une veste de cuir noir, des gants noirs et une attitude qui hurlait 'voyou à mi-temps' ou 'ex-motard', il n'arrivait pas à déterminer lequel.

"T'es prêt ?" Demanda Kid d'une voix traînante. Son Osaka-ben égalait celui d'Heiji.

"Oui." Heiji renifla, amusé. "Enfin q'qu'un qui peut parler correct'ment. Kudo ne pourrais pas parler l'Osaka-ben pour sauver sa vie."

Kid lui adressa un rapide regard amusé, s'arrêtant juste avant d'entrer pour lui envoyer un coude dans les côtes. "N'essaie pas d'avoir l'air mystérieux." Conseilla-t-il. "Tu auras seulement l'air constipé et les gens commenceront à t'indiquer les toilettes."

Heiji haussa un sourcil en retour. Leur but était d'aller chercher quelqu'un pour rassembler des informations sur le meurtre d'une autre personne. Avec de la chance, sans que quiconque ne sache qui ils étaient, parce qu'Oton le tuerait si il découvrait qu'il était allé dans un bar avec un voleur international. "Et tu suggères…"

"Souris." Il repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez en souriant, ayant l'air de rire à une plaisanterie connue de lui seul, ou d'un requin près de se précipiter sur un surfeur sans défense. "Laisse les gens se demander quelle est la blague."

Heiji eut un grognement amusé, un sourire involontaire s'étendant lentement sur son visage. Il tendit la main pour tenir le rideau et permettre au Kid de passer.

Cette philosophie semblait marcher assez bien pour le Kid.

Kid marcha en direction de l'homme comme par hasard, paraissant presque égayé par tout cela. "S'cusez moi, m'sieur." Demanda le voleur poliment. "Vous c'nnaissez Seigan-san ?"

L'homme les regarda d'un air ballot, de toute évidence un peu éméché. "Et alors?"

"Si vous v'liez être assez gentil pour répondre à q'ques questions à son sujet, nous apprécierions beaucoup." Affirma Kid d'un air matois. Apparemment, il avait regardé un peu trop de films policiers.

Le regard de l'homme passa de l'un à l'autre pendant un moment, ses yeux les scrutant pour compenser son manque de concentration. Puis il adressa un regard dur à Heiji. "Je te connais ?"

Heiji déglutit. Bon sang, c'était le type qui était devenu vert la nuit précédente. Il se remémora le conseil du Kid et sourit largement. "Pas du tout." Il.Ne.Savait.Pas.Mentir. Zut, il aurait du se souvenir de ce détail -avant- d'entrer dans le bar…

"Allons…discuter dans un lieu un peu plus privé." Dit Kid diplomatiquement. Il mit une main sur le coude de l'homme et le sortit de son siège, faisant ainsi diversion. Le voleur escorta adroitement leur ami hors du bar sans lui donner la chance de se plaindre. Heiji ne manqua pas de remarquer les regards étranges que le voleur jetait aux assiettes de sushi qui encombraient les tables autour d'eux.

"On vous l' rendra dans q'ques instants."Assura Heiji au propriétaire qui leur lançait des regards méfiants. Il agita la main gaiement en disparaissant par la porte. Il conserva le même grand sourire sur la figure en flânant jusqu'au coin de la ruelle où le Kid tenait toujours leur 'ami'.

Son esprit nota distraitement que la différence entre 'demander à quelqu'un où quelqu'un d'autre habite' et 'emmener quelqu'un dans une ruelle sombre pour lui poser quelques questions' était très mince en effet.

Ah, les choses qu'il faisait pour Kudo…

Kid leva un sourcil, déclarant silencieusement qu'il prendrait exemple sur lui.

Il pouvait vivre avec. "Nous avons juste besoin de savoir où habite Seigan-san."

L'homme le foudroya du regard. Kid leva les yeux au ciel. "Ecoute mon vieux, nous avons juste besoin de savoir où elle vit et nous t' fichons la paix." Le cajola-t-il.

"Je ne vous le dirais pas."S'obstina l'homme. "J'dis rien à des voyous."

"Nous n' sommes pas des voyous."Gronda Heiji. "Nous avons juste besoin de savoir où elle habite."

"Non."

"Nous pensons qu' q'que chose de mauvais pourrait lui être arrivé."Ajouta Kid. "Nous voulons juste être sûrs qu'elle va bien."

Jolie entorse à la vérité.

Il pointa le menton avec entêtement. "Lui faire quelque chose est plus probable."

"Nous n' sommes pas des cambrioleurs."Heiji sentit un nerf se crisper sur son front. Techniquement, Kid était un kaitou, ou un phantom thief. Sans comprendre pourquoi, il avait l'impression que Kid se sentirait insulté d'être traité de simple 'cambrioleur'. "Nous sommes là pour aider q'qu'un."

"Ha !" L'homme marmonna dans sa barbe des insultes à propos de leur ascendance. Heiji fit un pas vers lui mais la main du Kid posée sur son bras le stoppa.

"Calme-toi." Murmura Kid. Heiji grommela indistinctement, en se libérant brièvement de l'étreinte du voleur.

"Ha !" L'homme gloussa. "Je sais ce que vous faites ! Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi avec ce petit jeu du bon flic-mauvais flic." Il accompagna la dernière partie d'un sourire méprisant.

Kid se figea, une expression de politesse trompeuse sur le visage. Il lâcha Heiji et approcha l'homme d'un pas. "Ah, mais voyez-vous, y a un problème." Le voleur se pencha en avant, ses dents étincelant comme des crocs et ouvrit une main devant l'ivrogne. "J'n'suis pas un flic. Et personne n'a jamais dit qu' j'étais 'bon'."

Une boule de feu prit vie dans sa main gantée, allumant un éclat impie dans les yeux violets du Kid, avivant l'ombre et semblant obscurcir leur environnement. "Maintenant… recommençons, voulez-vous ?" ronronna-t-il.

L'homme déglutit, des gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient sur son visage, n'ayant plus l'air aussi arrogant tout à coup.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ami de leur chère Seigan-san, rentrait en titubant dans le bar, le visage pâle et bien plus sobre que lors de sa sortie.

Heiji et Kid partirent dans l'autre direction, vers le métro et l'adresse qu'on leur avait donnée. Kid avait très satisfait de lui-même. Il remplaça ses gants résistants au feu par ses blancs habituels et ôta les lentilles de ses yeux. "Eh bien, ça n'a pas été aussi dur que je l'aurais cru."

Heiji lui lança un regard foudroyant. "Il FALLAIT qu' t' m'empêches de m'amuser, hein ?"

"Le tabasser ne nous aurais conduit nulle part." Kid haussa les épaules. "Et ma façon de faire était plus rapide."

"Mais pas aussi amusante." Grommela-t-il. D'accord, il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de tabasser le type, et il aurait été mieux que l'homme réponde sans avoir recours aux tactiques d'intimidation.

Le Kid renâcla, mais laissa tomber assez gracieusement.

"C'est ici ?" Murmura le Kid d'une voix étouffée. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte d'immeuble d'appartements apparemment normaux. L'étroite entrée close était vide, mais le voleur était de toute évidence nerveux dans un tel espace couvert. Heiji ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, il n'avait pas non plus d'excuse sous la main pour expliquer leur présence dans l'entrée au cas où quelqu'un déciderait de les rejoindre dans le corridor.

"T'étais là aussi."Rappela Heiji.

Kid haussa les épaules en réponse. Heiji secoua la tête et leva la main pour frapper à la porte.

"Attends."

Il s'immobilisa en plein mouvement. Le Kid s'était raidi, et il regardait attentivement la porte, comme un chat qui aurait entendu une souris dans la cuisine. "Quoi ?"

"Il y a quelqu'un." Le garçon parlait à voix basse. Heiji fronça les sourcils. Il avait espéré que leur chère Seigan-san serait chez elle, mais ça n'expliquerait pas la réaction du voleur. Etrécissant les yeux, il vit ce que le Kid avait déjà remarqué : la porte était entrouverte. Pas de beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour que le pêne ne s'enclenche pas.

"Je n'y suis pour rien." Protesta vivement le Kid.

Heiji fronça les sourcils. Il était peu probable que Seigan ait laissé la porte ouverte. Il était plus vraisemblable que l'hypothèse du Kid soit juste ; quelqu'un était arrivé avant eux.

Pas bon.

Kid s'aplatit contre le mur ; tandis qu'Heiji en faisait autant de l'autre côté de la porte, une main doucement pressée contre le battant pour l'ouvrir. Il bougea facilement, sans bruit. Kid mit un doigt devant ses lèvres, et sa tête coiffée d'un chapeau blanc risqua un coup d'œil par l'ouverture. Son attitude précautionneuse criait la prudence et traduisait une vieille habitude.

L'expression féroce habituelle du Kaitou disparut un moment ; ses yeux semblables à ceux d'un chat s'écarquillèrent, passant du choc, à l'horreur, à la tristesse, et enfin à la consternation avant de revenir à leur expression initiale. "On nous a précédés." Le sarcasme du Kid se teintait de tristesse. Il se glissa dans la pièce, tel l'ombre blanche d'un fantôme.

Précédés? Heiji jeta un regard superflu dans le hall et le suivit. Il remarqua les différents objets fais à la main qui ornaient la petite entrée. Des colliers, des tissus, des métiers à tisser et des masques encombraient le sol et couvraient un char en forme de poisson avec trois guppies dessus. Leur Seigan-san était très créative.

Leur Seigan gisait également au milieu de la pièce, une large flaque du sang qui suintait de la blessure de son torse, couvrait le sol. Deux chats, un avec des tâches colorées portant une cloche et un chat blanc avec de grosses tâches noires sur le dos, miaulaient et frottaient leurs têtes contre la sienne pour essayer d'éveiller leur maitresse, en évitant la mare humide.

Kid tendit la main et lui ferma les yeux. Heiji voulut protester qu'il altérait la scène du crime quand Kid avertit : "Elle est chaude."

Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de la poudre dans l'air. Celui qui avait fait ça ne devait pas être loin.

Un peu trop près, réalisa-t-il tardivement tandis qu'un homme vêtu de noir avec une grande moustache en guidon, comme ces motards Américains en Harley, faisait son apparition. Il avait à la main un gros pistolet avec un silencieux à son extrémité.

"Salut, mon gars."

Le voleur se raidit. "Snake." Heiji fronça les sourcils. Kid connaissait le meurtrier. La question était : à quel degré ?

"Je vois que tu as un ami." Remarqua l'homme en noir, en admirant l'arme un moment. "Assez dangereux, tu ne penses pas ? "

"Quelque fois, laisser les gens être proche de vous est un risque que l'on doit prendre."

Kid se releva lentement, les bras légèrement écartés pour garder son équilibre, ou pour montrer qu'il n'avait rien dans les mains. "Pourquoi l'as-tu tuée, Snake?"

"Simplement pour effacer toutes les pistes." Snake sourit. A l'exception de l'amusement qui flottait juste sous la surface, son expression avait la froideur de son surnom. Un clic se répercuta dans la pièce lorsqu'il arma le pistolet. "Personne ne sort."

Heiji entendait presque au fond de son esprit, le son des pièces qui s'emboîtaient. Seigan-san travaillait pour les hommes en noir. Et à moins qu'il ne se trompe, le masque qui lui avait probablement permis d'incarner Kudo Shinichi se trouvait mélangé avec les objets fais main dispersés autour de la pièce. Bien que d'après sa propre expérience, elle ait certainement eu besoin d'aide pour le mettre correctement. Mais le meurtre d'Hanashika Taiho était supposé être son dernier travail.

Correction. Fut son dernier travail.

Une tâche blanche et floue le heurta et le propulsa par la porte. Le Kid l'avait à moitié plaqué, à moitié poussé dans le corridor qui ressemblait maintenant à un tunnel de la mort blanc cassé, sans rien qui puisse les protéger. Il eut soudain une meilleure compréhension de la peur que les espaces clos suscitaient en Kid.

"Cours !"

"C'est un d' tes amis ?" Grogna Heiji alors que le Kid le poussait sans beaucoup de gentillesse vers les escaliers situés au fond. Des bouts de plâtre volèrent derrière eux lorsqu'une balle percuta le mur, au moment où ils entamaient leur ascension.

"Pas du tout." Fit sèchement Kid. "C'est le type qui a tué mon père."

Stop. Pause. Rembobinage. Oh. Aucune affection, en effet. "Désolé."

D'autres bruits de pas se joignirent aux leurs dans l'escalier. Heiji se sentait reconnaissant pour chaque tour et chaque demi-palier qui leur procurait une couverture, même si les marches lui tuaient les jambes. "Oublie ça."

Ils jaillirent sur le toit, et regardèrent autour d'eux en cherchant à reprendre haleine. Il était vide à l'exception des différentes bouches d'aération, de mécanismes, et de fils à linge vides. Ils se jetèrent chacun dans des directions opposées au moment où les pas de Snake retentir derrière eux. L'homme au trench-coat avait été très clair sur le fait qu'il n'avait aucune discrimination sur lequel tirer, tant qu'ils mourraient tous les deux.

Heiji chercha du regard quelque chose pouvant être utilisé comme arme et maudit son manque de gadgets. Un des trucs de Kudo aurait été bien pratique. Kid n'avait pas ce problème ; il volait de cachette en cachette, tout en évitant les balles et en tirant avec son pistolet à cartes.

"Hé, cousin." Interpella Heiji. Cela eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de Snake pendant que Kid filait vers un abri à une distance une peu dangereuse au goût d'Heiji. "T'es un fan d'animé ?"

Le voleur attendit d'avoir atteint un endroit sûr pour répondre. "Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que tu t' bouges comme eux." Heiji se précipita vers une nouvelle cachette, des cartes à jouer volantes protégeaient sa course. "T'es un humain ou un haricot sauteur ?!"

"Certains jours, c'est dur de voir la différence." Admit Kid. Heiji lui jeta un rapide sourire en repérant ce qu'il espérait : un tuyau assez long, très probablement tombé d'un séchoir à linge. Un roulé-boulé à travers le toit lui permis d'attraper le robuste tuyau en toute sécurité avant de s'abriter derrière une autre bouche d'aération.

Snake fut distrait par les cartes tirées par le Kid. Heiji marmonna une rapide prière et chargea Snake en tenant le tuyau comme un bokken() pour le frapper à la main et lui faire lâcher son arme. L'homme en noir se tourna et évita le coup. Heiji s'accroupit, ses baskets frottant contre le sol pour perdre son élan, avant de passer près du bord du toit et de brandir de nouveau son tuyau. La pièce de métal heurta par l'arrière les jambes de Snake qui s'effondra.

"Ha." Sourit Heiji en se relevant. "J't'ai eu !"

"Attention !" Le Kid plaqua Heiji et serra ses bras autour de lui, alors que leur élan projetait le plus grand des garçons en arrière.

"On est trop près du bord !" Heiji lâcha le tuyau, et tenta vainement de se redresser. Snake était un peu étourdi, mais toujours armé. S'il tirait sur eux à cette distance, il ne les manquerait pas. La porte du toit s'ouvrit, et d'autres hommes en noir en sortirent. Du lourd métal poli étincelait dans leurs mains gantés de noir.

Le Phantom Thief affichait une expression déterminée alors qu'ils basculaient. "Exactement."

"Qu-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!! "

WOOF !

Le deltaplane s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et stoppa leur descente. Ah, oui… Kid pouvait voler.

"S'que ton aile peut porter deux personnes?" Heiji eut la gorge serrée en voyant défiler le sol à des dizaines de mètres sous ses pieds. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de tomber, était les bras du voleur passés sous les siens.

"Ca a marché une fois."Avoua le Kid. "Mais elle était trois fois plus légère que toi."

Vzim ! Ils sursautèrent tous deux lorsque la balle les frôla. Le Kid essaya d'esquiver en changeant le trajet de leur vol, mais il était handicapé par le poids supplémentaire d'Heiji. Le Kid tressaillit au-dessus de lui, et Heiji se sentit commencer à glisser hors de l'étreinte du voleur.

La gravité avait ramené le deltaplane près des toits et Heiji ordonna : "Lâche-moi. T'pourras voler jusqu'à un lieu sûr, et j'descendrai les escaliers."

"Non."

"Fais-le !"

"Non." Le ton du Kid montrait sa détermination. Une autre balle leur siffla aux oreilles, mais les manqua de loin.

"Bon sang, lâche-moi, c'est tout !" Le sol était juste à quelques mètres sous ses pieds, il pouvait y arriver sans problèmes. Ca ferait mal, mais c'était la meilleure solution qu'il trouvait pour s'en tirer tous les deux en une seule pièce.

"Ecoute, c'est bien toi qui répète qu'on n'abandonne pas la famille, hein?" Gronda Kid en resserrant son étreinte. "Alors, la ferme et laisse moi voler. Je ne te lâcherai que lorsque je serai prêt. Compris ?!"

Heiji cligna des yeux, réduit au silence par la férocité du ton. "Compris."

"Bien. Quelques immeubles de plus et il ne nous verra plus de toute façon." Le ton du Kid était suffisant, mais il pouvait entendre la tension dans sa voix. Le Kid était plus léger de plusieurs kilos, et plus petit de plusieurs centimètres. L'entêtement du voleur impressionna Heiji.

L'altitude du deltaplane diminuait. Puis ses pieds rencontrèrent la surface plane d'un toit et il courut/ fut trainé à travers le toit. Le Kid le lâcha et vola quelques mètres de plus, avant d'atterrir sur ses pieds alors que le deltaplane reprenait sa forme de cape. Le Kid soupira et se laissa théâtralement tomber en arrière et haleta pour reprendre son souffle.

"T'vas bien ?" S'enquit Heiji, il s'approcha pour s'en assurer.

"J'ai cru que mes bras allaient tomber!" Se plaignit le Kid. "Ce que tu es LOURD."

"Eh bien…" Il croisa les bras d'un air narquois. "J' t'avais dit d' m' lâcher."

Kid le fusilla du regard. "La ferme. Donne-moi une seconde pour retrouver mes mains."

Heiji s'esclaffa. "D'accord."

"Je suppose que c'est la fin, hein ?" Le Kid fit un sourire hésitant. Ils se tenaient sur le toit de l'immeuble situé en face de l'Agence du Détective Mouri, et regardaient les lumières s'allumer en contrebas. "La prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons, tu te lanceras de nouveau à mes trousses, n'est-ce pas ?"

Heiji lui renvoya son sourire qui ne masquait pas ses propres hésitations. "C'est vrai, j'ai promis de t' traquer, hein?"Répondit-il d'un air pensif.

"Ouaip."

"Hm" Il ignorait ce qu'il était sensé ressentir. D'un côté, c'était son cousin qui venait juste de lui sauver la vie. D'un autre côté, c'était un voleur international avec un sens de l'humour qui rendait folles les forces de l'ordre.

"Avant que nous y allions, cependant…"Le Kid montrait de l'incertitude. "Pourrais-je te demander quelque chose ?"

Il cligna des yeux, surpris. "Ca dépend."

"Kudo." Le voleur fit un geste dans la direction de l'endroit où se trouvait leur parent. "Pourrais-tu garder un œil sur lui pour moi ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit content de me voir pendant un moment."

Une réelle inquiétude émanait du voleur, et Heiji se détendit. "A une condition." Réplica-t-il avec un grand sourire.

"Qui est ?" Ce fut le tour du Kid de se montrer soupçonneux.

"Garde un œil sur not' autre cousin." Son sourire s'agrandit. "Vu que j' n' sais pas qui c'est."

Cela fit rire le Kid. Il réplica avec un grand sourire. "Je ne crois pas avoir le choix en l'occurrence. Dès qu'il en a l'occasion, il a tendance à me coller d'assez près."

"Il faudra qu' j' l'rencontre un d'ces jours." Dit-il d'un ton neutre. Il y avait là une histoire qu'il aurait aimé écouter. "Mais c'est d'accord." Il lui tendit la main.

Le Kid la prit, et la serra de sa main gantée pour sceller le marché, en dépit de son sourire maniaque.

Bien sûr, cela ne dura guère. Un sourire fermement plaqué sur la figure, ils tentèrent tous deux d'écraser les doigts de l'autre. Le succès ne fut pas vraiment au rendez-vous ; ils lâchèrent donc prise au bout de quelques minutes, les doigts engourdis et leurs égos masculins intacts.

"Prend soin de toi, Cousin." Kid le salua en portant la main à son chapeau, puis se jeta de l'immeuble. Son deltaplane s'ouvrit et l'emporta dans le ciel de la nuit.

Heiji le regarda voler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point blanc dans la nuit.

"Toi aussi, Cousin." Répondit-il dans le vide. "Toi aussi."

Puis il se détourna pour descendre et retourner à l'agence de détective, d'où il pourrait appeler la police pour leur annoncer que Kudo était hors de cause.

&&&&&&&&

Heiji se composa un visage engageant, appuya sur la sonnette, fourra confortablement ses mains dans ses poches et attendit. Il était certain que le court laps de temps passé avec le Kid commençait déjà à montrer son effet. Il doutait qu'il aurait osé faire ce genre de chose avant.

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme à l'air aimable apparut. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par un foulard, et elle tenait un plumeau. Elle lui sourit et la trace de poussière qui se trouvait sur sa joue se plissa avec l'apparition de ses fossettes. "Je peux vous aider ?"

"J' l'espère."Il sourit gaiement. "Est-ce que Kid le Phantom Thief est chez lui ?"

Les émotions se succédèrent rapidement sur le visage de la femme. Surprise, choc, confusion, puis enfin de la perplexité. "Je vous demande pardon ?"

"J' vous demandais si le Kaitou Kid était chez lui." Répéta-t-il vaillamment.

Un bref éclair de colère étincela dans ses yeux bleus, on aurait dit qu'elle était prête à lui claquer la porte au nez. "J'ai peur de ne pas savoir…"

"Maman. Tout va bien." Une voix qui sembla familière à Heiji, quoique plus haut perchée et plus douce que celle qu'il était habitué à entendre, interrompit la femme.

Tous deux se tournèrent regarder le nouvel arrivant.

C'était le Kid, seulement…ce n'était pas lui. Le voleur froid avait disparu, pour être remplacé par un adolescent de son âge avec une tignasse en bataille qui devait dévorer régulièrement des peignes. Il portait un jean en mauvais état, un tee-shirt noir et était couvert de feuilles, de saleté et de plumes blanches. Il esquissa un sourire hésitant en essuyant une trace de saleté sur sa joue du dos de sa main, ce qui eut pour effet de l'agrandir. "Je suppose que le Spectacle de Magie est terminé, alors ?" Hasarda-t-il en s'approchant lentement.

"Pourquoi ?" Heiji lança au voleur un grand sourire innocent. "Tu penses prendre ta r'traite?"

"Hein?" Le visage du magicien montrait de la confusion. Heiji sourit et glissa son bras autour du cou de l'autre garçon dans un semi-étranglement amical.

"T'as promis de me présenter not' autre cousin, tu t'souviens?" Il eut un sourire narquois.

Le Kid cligna des yeux et lui retourna un sourire ravi. "Oui, c'est vrai." Il rit chaleureusement, et tendit le bras pour attraper la casquette d'Heiji qui l'esquiva. Celui-ci sourit et desserra sa prise, ce qui permis au Kid de se redresser et de sourire à la femme qui arborait une mine inquiète. "Maman, voici Hattori Heiji, mon cousin biologique. Heiji, voici Ma Maman." La fierté de sa voix était évidente.

Cependant sa mère semblait désorientée et plus qu'un peu alarmée. "Kaito?" Kid, ou Kaito, jeta un regard à Heiji, lui expliquant silencieusement qu'elle ignorait qu'il savait qu'il avait été adopté. Celui-ci hocha la tête, dans un mélange de compréhension et d'excuse muette. Ses parents ne savaient pas non plus qu'il l'avait découvert.

Dans le même temps, il était amusé de constater par le fait qu'ils communiquaient en silence d'une manière identique à ce qu'il faisait avec Kudo. Il se demanda si Kid, non Kaito, s'en rendait compte.

"Maman, tout va bien. Vraiment." Le sourire de Kaito s'effaça en voyant qu'elle continuait à les regarder tour à tour. Son attitude entière exprimait la confusion et une peur profonde. Elle s'arrêta enfin, et ferma les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration qui sembla la calmer.

Kaito s'approcha d'elle et posa une main douce sur son épaule. "Maman?"

"Je vais bien."Sa maman plaça ses mains sur la sienne et la serra. "Je vais bien."Répéta-t-il d'un ton plus assuré. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux brillants de larmes, ce qui produisit un étrange contraste entre le regard doux-amer qu'ils contenaient, et son sourire affectueux. "Vas-y, nous discuterons plus tard."

Kaito hésita. "Tu es sûre ?"

"Ca peut attendre."Appuya Heiji, gêné par les problèmes qu'il avait de toute évidence générés. "J' n' voulais pas causer de problèmes."

Elle secoua la tête et donna une dernière caresse à la main de son fils, avant de la lâcher. Son ton devint affectueux et sérieux. "Tout va bien. C'est juste un peu surprenant, c'est tout." Elle exécuta de petits gestes de la main pour les écarter.

"Allez rendre visite à votre cousin. Heiji-kun, tu restes pour diner ?"

"Je, euh…" Il sentit une goutte de sueur glisser derrière sa tête. Ce n'était pas tant une question qu'un ordre. Kaito haussa un sourcil et lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant. "Si ça n'pose pas de problème…"

"Pas du tout."Affirma-t-elle, ses larmes disparaissant. "Maintenant, allez, filez. Je vous vois pour le diner."

Kaito s'arrêta et prit sa mère dans les bras avant de lui donner un affectueux mais maladroit baiser sur la joue. "A plus tard."Puis il recula et se dirigea vers la rue en agitant la main.

"Content d' vous avoir rencontré." Heiji s'inclina rapidement et se précipita à la suite son hyperactif cousin. Au bout de quelques mètres, une plume se détacha du tee-shirt de Kaito pour voler vers Heiji. Il s'enquit : "Tu n'devrais pas faire un brin de toilette si nous allons rendre visite à not' cousin ?"

"Nan." Kaito lui lança un sourire insouciant. "C'est drôle de jouer avec la tête de Cervelle d'oiseau comme ça. Tu vas l'aimer, il est très coincé ; c'est très amusant de tirer sur sa chaîne."

Cela fit sourire Heiji. "Ca a l'air drôle."

"Tout à fait. Oh, et Heiji ?" Le sourire de Kaito montrait de la malice.

"…oui ?" Un frisson glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

"Appelle Maman 'Tantine' quand nous reviendrons." Kaito fit un grand sourire et lui passa une manche sale autour des épaules. "Bienvenue dans la famille."

Lexique :

Bokken : sabre de bois japonais

Contondant : qui meurtrit par écrasement sans couper

Face de Poker : visage ne laissant pas paraître les émotions de la personne

Omamori : amulette, porte-bonheur

Osaka : troisième grande ville du Japon


End file.
